Encontros, desencontros e encantos
by Lune Kuruta
Summary: Shun tem um encontro, mas não é com quem ele mais quer na vida... mas um casal vai dar um jeito de consertar isso! Hentai meu primeiro, podem criticar mas não me xinguem muito feio! Fic de presente para a Maia Sorovar, minha doutora geminiana favorita!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence, e sim a Masami Kurumada… uma pena, porque eu aproveitaria os douradinhos muito melhor !**_

**Essa fic é meu humilde presente de níver para a minha doutora querida, MAIA SOROVAR . Nunca tinha escrito nada do gênero, então espero que me perdoe se ficar aquém das suas expectativas... ainda acho que zoar é minha praia, hehehe! Então... vai ficar uma fic meio esquisita, acho.**

**NOTA: Tipo... em virtude do que vai acontecer no decorrer da fic... (fica vermelha) é melhor considerar que se passaram cinco anos desde a batalha contra Hades, OK? Pra dar uma amadurecida no personagem principal, né? E, clichê do clichê, está é uma fic feliz, então tá todo o mundo de volta, ressuscitado, sei lá (se bem que alguns nem fazem falta... nessa fic! Embora eu ame todos eles...).**

**AGRADECIMENTOS: à Kao-chan, que aceitou participar dessa fic como personagem... e com uma função muito especial! E ao Dite, claro, que eu sempre achei que tivesse cara de cupido...**

DITE- Aah, de nada, querida! Adoro fazer pombinhos felizes! E, agora que já vai treinando largar esses seus pudores de lado, vai se preparando, hein? Aquela minha fic com o Milo ainda tá de pé!

LUNE- Huhuhu... pode deixar... na sua vez vou caprichar...

DITE- Vivaaa!!! A Kao que me perdoe... mas vai ser só uma vez, e com beijos estritamente técnicos!

MILO (fugindo desabalado)- LUNE KURUTA, AINDA TE MATOOOO!!!

DITE (observando o escorpiano ao longe, chateado)- Nhá... vai ser difícil... mas, Lune, quero uma fic de níver também!

LUNE- Isso é bem mais fácil! Só que vai ser ano que vem... bom, eu faço, prometo!

DITE- ÊÊÊÊ!!!

**Chega de papo insano e... enjoy...**

00000

**ENCONTROS, DESENCONTROS E ENCANTOS**

- CHEGA!!!

O grito ecoou pela Casa de Peixes e mais além, assustando Kamus, que tomava café da manhã em sua casa. Eram nove horas da manhã.

- M-mas... por favor, Afrodite...!

Na salinha de visitas da Casa de Peixes, Afrodite encarava aborrecido o jovem visitante.

- Você tá aqui pra escutar os meus conselhos ou pra fazer c... doce?!

- Pra... pra escutar... mas é que eu fico com vergonha, Dite! Me desculpa...

O sorriso inocente do rapaz acalmou o pisciano, que deu um ligeiro sorriso.

- Shun, Shun... não consigo ficar aborrecido com você! Mas você precisa se esforçar! É hoje à noite! Francamente, você devia ter vindo a mim antes...

- Fiquei sem-graça de incomodá-lo com isso, Dite... mas de repente me bateu um desespero! Não sei como me comportar...

Afrodite afaga suavemente os cabelos verdes de seu "discípulo".

- Todos ficam nervosos no primeiro encontro – confortou-o o cavaleiro de ouro – E eu me sinto lisonjeado por você confiar nos meus conselhos! Embora eu tenha ficado sabendo que não fui o primeiro a ser procurado, rapazinho... – finge-se de ofendido.

- É, bom, eu procurei o Ikki, mas sei lá onde ele mora, e como ele me escuta chamando ele, né? Depois, o Milo... – admitiu Shun – Afinal, ele sai bastante... mas ele me deu uns conselhos muito estranhos... – O rosto de Shun esquentou – e eu não teria coragem de colocá-los em prática assim, no primeiro encontro...

- Tss... imagino... **(N/A.: na verdade ninguééém imagina o tipo de conselho que aquele Escorpião tarado daria, não é mesmo?)** mas de qualquer forma, falta a ele uma coisa que nós temos, Andrômeda: _sensibilidade_. Afinal, enquanto Milo fica pulando de garota em garota, nunca fica satisfeito com ninguém, _eu_ estou namorando uma gata há dois anos, um mês, onze dias e... peraí... dezoito horas!

É... eu não contei? Sim, Dite tinha uma namorada fixa. Você imagina a comoção que foi no Santuário quando o cavaleiro mais "suspeito" (excetuando aquele Misty...) apareceu de mãos dadas com uma garota de corpo escultural? Mas acho que ela deu sorte... afinal, um cara bonito, atencioso e sensível que se lembra da data e da hora em que começaram o namoro não se encontra facilmente por aí...

- É... mas você marcou o encontro por vontade própria! Não foi uma garota maluca que você mal conhecia...

- ¬¬ Era só dar o fora, oras! Você concordou, agora agüenta...

- Fica chato dispensar uma fã... ainda mais tão importante! Imagine, Helena Lomadopoulos se convidando pra jantar no meu apartamento!

Os olhos de Afrodite brilharam.

- Aah, peraí! PÁRA TUDO!!! Você não mencionou que era a atriz de novelas mais PERFEITA que existe!

- Er... não? Pois é!

Shun era, dentre os cavaleiros de bronze, o mais paparicado, o mais idolatrado, o mais tietado (Guerra Galáctica, lembra? Tss... ¬¬). Não que ele ligasse muito, era tímido. Mas isso às vezes lhe causava certos aborrecimentos, como garotas enlouquecidas tentando lhe rasgar as roupas ou lhe atirando roupas íntimas. Milo já lhe dissera mais de uma vez que morria de inveja. O pedido da famosa atriz grega foi a gota d'água. Shun suspeitava que tinha dedo da Saori naquilo; Helena e Saori se conheciam da alta-sociedade, e como é que a grega teria adivinhado sozinha que Shun planejava passar uns dias na Grécia?

- Caramba... ela é linda, Shun! Aproveite!

Shun apertou mais contra si a almofada de veludo vermelho que segurava.

- Mas... como?

Afrodite deu um sorrisinho sacana.

- Olha, numa coisa o Milo tem razão... você precisa se desinibir, garoto! Pode ter certeza de que não é só jantar com você que ela quer. Claro, precisa ir devagar, mas nem tanto, né? Eu, por exemplo, transei com a Kao no segundo encontro...

- Er... nussa... mas... é que eu... – a voz de Shun se reduz a um fiapinho, de modo que Afrodite teve que se curvar em direção ao garoto para escutar – _eu sou virgem_.

- O QUÊ?! – Afrodite riu – Bom, eu já imaginava... é a hora de mudar isso, não é mesmo? Você já tem dezoito anos... **(N/A.: vide nota inicial)** Ou pretende se casar virgem?

- Na verdade, preferia... – Shun estava cada vez mais vermelho com os rumos que aquela conversa estava tomando.

- Ha! Pago pra ver... mas, afinal, vamos ao que interessa... desde o começo. Primeiro de tudo, querido, é ser pontual. Você precisa estar pronto quando ela chegar, a mesa posta e tudo. Daí, quando ela for te cumprimentar...

A porta da sala se abriu repentinamente, enquanto a namorada de Afrodite adentrava o recinto trazendo alguém pela mão, falando com firmeza.

- Mas, como eu ia dizendo, querida, você precisa ser corajosa e abrir o coração pra ele, senão... – e parou de falar ao ver que o lugar já se encontrava ocupado – Opa! Oi, benzinho... e... er... oi, Shun…

Kaoru estava extremamente sem-graça, assim como sua acompanhante. Shun ergueu os olhos para a outra pessoa.

Era June.

- Oi, gostosa... – Afrodite se levantou para beijar a namorada, sorridente – June, querida, tudo bem?

- Tudo, Dite... – fez June, mas sua voz evasiva dizia justamente o contrário. Intimamente maldizia a hora em que Saori decidira pôr fim à obrigação de as amazonas esconderem o rosto. Era bem mais prático usar aquela máscara; assim ninguém veria aquele rosto tão vermelho.

- Eu estava aqui com o Shun dando uns conselhos... não querem se juntar a nós?

- Conselhos? – A loira ficou curiosa.

- Sim... pro primeiro encontro dele! – Afrodite alargou o sorriso – Por que não me ajudam a aconselhá-lo? Ninguém melhor do que uma garota para saber do que uma mulher gosta num primeiro encontro!

June ficou pálida. Shun olhou para o teto, envergonhado. Kaoru, estranhamente, olhou feio para o namorado antes de responder à sua pergunta:

- Não, querido... eu estava falando umas coisas importantes com a June... por que não vamos pro quarto, querida, acho que você precisa conversar...

- Não... não se preocupe, Kao... – Respondeu June, num fiapo de voz – Eu vou pra casa, acho... depois a gente se fala...

E saiu da sala sem dirigir uma palavra a Shun, o que o deixou muito confuso.

- Por que ela nem me cumprimentou? Ela é minha melhor amiga!

Afrodite pensou um pouquinho antes de responder:

- Acho que ela está chateada porque você não a procurou para contar isso. Suponho que ela nem tenha ficado sabendo do encontro, não é?

- Er... eu nem a encontrei... ela tava treinando o tempo todo, a gente mal conseguiu se falar! – Shun argumentou com veemência.

- Shun, que tal você voltar pro seu quarto para a gente poder dar uma olhada numa roupa legal? Eu te ajudo a escolher... já estou indo, pode ir na frente...

Shun concordou com um aceno de cabeça e saiu da sala, deixando Afrodite e Kaoru sozinhos. A garota parecia furiosa.

- _Afrodite, por que disse aquilo?!_ – Kaoru indagou num sussurro furioso – _Você sabe muito bem dos sentimentos da June pelo Shun!_

O sorriso de Afrodite se desfez. Quando Kaoru o chamava pelo nome era porque a coisa tava séria. Olhou sua amada nos olhos e suspirou profundamente antes de responder.

- Kao... eu sei. Mas ela precisa ver que o Shun não vai ficar esperando eternamente por ela. Você também sabe que o amor dela é correspondido. Mas o Shun nunca vai se declarar pra ela. Ela é que tem que tomar as rédeas da situação.

- Mas ela saiu daqui _arrasada_!

- Agora é que as coisas vão se definir – ponderou Afrodite – Conheço a June, ela é corajosa e vai tomar uma atitude.

- Espero que a certa, não é? – comentou a moça nervosamente – _Droga!_ Se ela decidir enfiar o pé na jaca... afinal, como é que o Andrômeda não consegue se declarar pra June mas vai convidando qualquer uma pra jantar?!

- Não foi bem assim... mas é muito mais fácil marcar um encontro com alguém que não se ama. Você não imagina o quanto eu estava apavorado no nosso primeiro encontro, e olha que eu já tinha tido vários. É o medo de decepcionar a pessoa amada, você não pode culpá-lo...

Kaoru abriu um inesperado sorriso.

- Você estava com medo de mim, Di?

- Nuss! – O pisciano acariciou delicadamente o rosto da namorada antes de tomar-lhe a boca com doçura. Afastou-se após alguns segundos – Mas eu preciso confessar uma coisa, Kao: eu tenho um plano.

- Plano? – Kaoru o olhou com curiosidade.

- Sim... mas depois te conto. Agora preciso ajudar o Shun a escolher uma roupa decente pro primeiro encontro, ele vai estranhar se eu demorar. E eu não tenho tempo a perder, preciso começar logo. E vou precisar da sua ajuda...

---

- Você está perfeito!

A exclamação entusiasmada de Kaoru fez Shun sorrir. Afrodite também estava todo prosa.

- Hoje à noite você vai arrasar! – Concordou o pisciano.

Os três estavam no apartamento de hóspedes do Santuário (quase como um décimo-quarto templo, que Athena construiu para o caso de algum cavaleiro de bronze decidir passar um tempo por ali). Eram sete e meia, faltava apenas meia hora para o encontro, e Shun estava finalmente pronto. Usava uma camisa social branca e uma calça azul-marinho, e calçava sapatos marrons. Estava vestido de forma simples, porém elegante – Afrodite tinha certeza de que seria eleito o consultor de moda do ano no Santuário **(N.A.: a quem estiver estranhando... Shun se recusou terminantemente a colocar uma rosa na lapela)**.

- Bom, está tudo pronto, não é?– Fez Shun, virando-se para a porta do quarto – Agora é só aguardar a senhorita Lomadopoulos...

Afrodite e Kaoru se entreolharam antes de a moça se manifestar:

- Nossa, Shun... não parece muito animado...

Shun deu um profundo suspiro antes de responder, ainda virado para a porta e de costas para os dois amigos..

- A verdade, Kao, é que eu não estou a fim da senhorita Lomadopoulos, por mais bonita que ela seja – esclareceu o rapaz, chateado – E eu não queria que o meu primeiro encontro fosse assim, sabe... devia ser com... outra pessoa...

De costas para os outros dois, Shun não notou o breve sorriso que o casal trocou.

- E... ahn... quem seria essa pessoa, Shun? – Indagou Afrodite, tentando esconder em sua voz a certeza de já conhecer a resposta.

- Er... ninguém em especial... quero dizer...

- Ainda está procurando por essa pessoa especial, não é? – Kaoru resolveu lhe dar uma colher de chá.

**-** É... estou... – mentiu Shun. Deu um passo em direção à porta. Kaoru e Afrodite se olharam rapidamente e passaram à frente do rapaz, bloqueando-lhe a passagem.

- Aonde vai? – Quis saber o sueco.

- Oras... acho melhor aguardá-la na entrada, ou ela vai ser barrada. Tem cara que o Mu iria deixá-la passar, ele nem deve conhecer ela, não vê novela...

- N-não! Não pode! – Fez Afrodite, impedindo sua passagem.

- Dite... eu acho melhor...

- Mas você precisa ajeitar esse cabelo! – Kaoru entrou na conversa – Fique aqui se arrumando, e a gente cuida da Helena...

- M-mas...

- Por favooor! – O pisciano juntou as mãos num pedido. Julgando que os dois quisessem apenas um momento para tietar a atriz, Shun aquiesceu.

- Tudo bem... eu dou uns últimos retoques no ambiente...

- Faça mesmo isso, querido – Afrodite piscou para o rapaz – Vai ser uma noite muito especial...

---

- COMO ASSIM, ELE NÃO VAI ME RECEBER?!

- Escuta, senhorita Lomadopoulos, ele disse que sente muito, mas já tinha um compromisso agendado para hoje à noite, e tinha se esquecido...

- Mas ele marca e depois desmarca a seu bel-prazer?! – Esbravejava a grega – Ninguém dá bolo em Helena Lomadopoulos!

- Olha, com todo o respeito, mas pelo que eu sei quem se convidou foi a senhorita...

- Eu... m-mas... COMO SE ATREVE A ME TRATAR ASSIM, SEU... SEU...

- E ainda não tem um mínimo de classe – Afrodite concluiu com um sorrisinho mordaz – Só por se achar a rainha da cocada preta vai se convidando pro apartamento dos outros... realmente, o Shunzinho tem mais o que fazer... se enxerga, fia!

- VOCÊ SABE COM QUEM ESTÁ FALANDO, SEU MOLEQUE AFEMINADO???

- Com uma sirene, com certeza. Se não maneirar nos decibéis, vou te tirar daqui de uma maneira não muito agradável. Tá pensando que isso aqui é feira, é? Estamos no Santuário de Athena! É melhor você ir embora, ou o país inteiro vai ver nas revistas de fofocas as fotos de você sendo enxotada daqui a pontapés! Vaaaaza, fia!

A estrela deu as costas, furiosa, ao pisciano, e saiu pisando duro.

- Aff... estrelas... – Murmurou Afrodite – Nem é tão boa atriz assim... muito canastrona... mulé escandalosa...

- Deu trabalho, essa daí? – Indagou uma voz divertida às costas do sueco. Afrodite se virou. Mu estava ali.

- Oizinho, Mu! – Cumprimentou Afrodite com um sorriso – Desculpa o barulho...

- Tá tudo bem, Dite – Disse o ariano, também sorrindo – Mas... aquela não era a Helena Lomadopoulos? A Maria da Quitanda da novela das oito?

- Era, sim, eu... ué, como você sabe?! – Afrodite se espantou.

- Não é só você que tem TV em casa – Respondeu Mu, rindo do espanto do sueco – Mas eu concordo com você, até eu atuaria melhor que ela. Mas ela podia fazer ópera... a voz dela tem um alcance tremendo! O Shaka acabou de me ligar, perguntando o que estava acontecendo, a _educação_ daquela senhorita interrompeu o treinamento do décimo-primeiro sentido dele...

- Ué? Décimo-primeiro? E tem, é? – O pisciano se admirou.

Mu deu de ombros.

- Se ele diz, né? Quem sou eu pra desdizer... mas, afinal, o que a Helena Lomadopoulos queria aqui? E o que o Shun tem a ver com isso?

- Ih, fi... é uma longa história. Mas posso te contar amanhã? É que a primeira parte do meu plano já funcionou! – Afrodite exultou – Agora que a megera finalmente foi embora, preciso ver se deu certo com a Kao...

- Plano? – O tibetano ficou curioso.

- Depois, Mu, agora tô com pressa! – Afrodite saiu correndo pelas escadarias – Huhuhu, essa noite promete...

- Se você tá falando... – Fez Mu, observando a silhueta do sueco desaparecendo ao longe. Sacudiu a cabeça por um momento, intrigado, depois voltou à sua casinha...

- Você não pausou o jogo, Kiki! Eu não estava só com metade da vida!

- ¬¬ Eu? Nem vem! Eu já tava ganhando com o Jin! Mestre Mu, o senhor não tem vergonha de inventar desculpas esfarrapadas?

- Eu... mas... ah, que seja! Agora vamos ver se você resiste a esse combo da Nina Williams, HIHIHIHEHEHEHAHAHA...!

- ¬¬° Er... tá, tá, volta ao normal... mestre Mu? Mestre Mu? Tá me escutando?

- Dois pra frente... um pra cima... bolinha, quadrado, quadrado... – Mu, com uma cara fanática de assustar qualquer um... – Argh! Não saaai!!! SUA LOIRA DISGRAMADA, TÔ MANDANDO VOCÊ DAR ESSA MALDITA VOADORAAAA!!!

- Mestre Mu, o senhor tá me assustando... acho que o senhor anda jogando muito Tekken, é melhor a gente... AAARGH!!! O SENHOR QUEBROU MEU JOYSTIIIICK!!! AFUNDOU O BOTÃO!!! VAI COMPRAR OUTRO PRA MIM!!!

- QUEM MANDA ESSA INFELIZ NÃO CUMPRIR OS MEUS COMANDOS??? GRRRR!!! AGORA EU ESCOLHO O EDDY... POR QUE ESSA BOSTA NÃO TÁ FUNCIONANDO??? AAAAAARGH!!!

Na sexta casa, um loiro já "por aqui" com toda aquela bagunça pegava novamente seu telefone...

---

No templo de hóspedes, um Andrômeda muito aborrecido aguardava na sala de jantar...

- Tss... oito e quinze... falta de classe... chegar atrasada, assim... e se eu tivesse outro compromisso?

Foi quando ouviu passos... pelo "toc toc" eram saltos femininos. Shun suspirou profundamente e engrenou um sorriso cortês para recepcionar Helena Lomadopoulos...

Mas não foi quem ele viu.

- Ué... você aqui?

00000

**Ufa! Primeiro cap terminado!**

**Ficou meio tosco, é verdade. Mas me esforcei, juro! O problema é que, por mais que eu tente escrever a sério, sempre acabo zoando alguma coisa... tss... ascendente em Sagitário dá nisso, não repare...**

**Por que coloquei aquela cena esquisita do Mu e do Kiki? Na verdade, sempre achei que o Kurumada não entendesse nada de Zodíaco... por um lado, foi até bom, porque o Muzinho acabou se tornando o único ariano que eu seria capaz de suportar a vida toda... A conversa dele com o Dite até que tava nos trinques, e eu ia parar por ali. Mas depois, eu me perguntei: como seria a convivência de dois arianos típicos? Já que ariano tem fama de ser teimoso e estressado, resolvi fazer essa pequena experiência com meu darling. E, ebaaa, meu Trio Dourado apareceu, se você prestou atenção!**

**Mas agora chega de comentar a fic, e vamos falar sério:**

_Maia,_

_É engraçado como às vezes conhecemos (mesmo que não pessoalmente) as pessoas. São circunstâncias completamente casuais, e quando a gente vê, já se estabeleceu uma inesperada amizade. Vai entender, não é? Uma review aqui, uma PM ali, papos no MSN, Orkut... e agora? Por mais que, pra mim, você seja uma entidade abstrata (huhuhu, nunca te vi, né? Nem você me viu!), conquistou um lugar no meu coração, como se já a conhecesse há muito tempo. _

_(Er... desculpe-me essas intimidades, sou uma entusiasta incorrigível... hehehe! Mas é com a melhor das intenções, né?). _

_Agradeço de coração pelos seus conselhos (principalmente em Anatomia, hehehe!), seus elogios (ah, essa parte é boa, né?) e, principalmente, pelas boas risadas que você tem me proporcionado nesses poucos meses em que temos nos correspondido. Essa sua capacidade de fazer as pessoas rirem é muito rara, Maia, essa habilidade de fazer aparecer uma nesguinha de céu azul mesmo naqueles dias cinza-chumbo. Seria bom se todo médico levasse tão a sério aquela frase "Rir é o melhor remédio"!_

_Espero sinceramente que conserve esse seu jeito ensolarado de ser e de escrever – não só evita rugas, gastrites e tudo o mais, como faz, aos poucos, um mundo melhor. O que uma risada aqui e outra acolá têm a ver com o resto do mundo? Aqui entra o otimismo de meu ascendente: vários pequeninos pontos de luz fazem um raio, vários raios de luz formam um feixe, vários feixes de luz podem iluminar uma área muito vasta!_

_Sim, seus textos já melhoraram meu dia muitas vezes, assim como o de muitos outros, com certeza!_

_Se a fic não ficar à sua altura (e tenho quase certeza disso... uu), desculpe-me. Aliás, seria egoísmo, no aniversário de alguém, não dar um bom presente, e sim pedir um, como estou fazendo? Pedir para que continue assim, brilhando, disseminando alegria por onde passa (textualmente falando, né?)? Bom, gomenasai, não pude evitar, hehehe!_

_Feliz aniversário, minha querida! Que Deus, Zeus, Allah e todo o panteão conservem você sempre essa pessoa tão especial! Eu te adoro, e você sabe disso! E espero ainda fazer muitas fics de aniversário pra você (Melhorando cada vez mais, espero...)! Não vai se livrar de mim tão cedo, hehehe..._

_Mil beijos, sucesso e sorte pra você na sua vida! _

_De coração,_

_Lune._

**Passado o momento emoção... ufa! Agora, alguns recadinhos de última hora... uns P.S. que julgo necessários...**

**P.S.: Cenas do próximo capítulo... er, quê? Bom, nesse horário ainda não pode, hehehe! Realmente, fui adiando, adiando, mas o próximo capítulo vai ser bem apimentado!**

**P.S. 2: Ah, sim: não vai ser na história porque não tem onde encaixá-lo, mas tem ALGUÉM que vai aparecer pra desejar os parabéns pra Maia, também ! E, Maia, espero que goste do que esse it... esse ALGUÉM está preparando. Pessoalmente tenho medo das surpresas que esse cara costuma aprontar, mas decidi dar um voto de confiança... **

**P.S. 3: Antes que alguém me pergunte, não faço a menor idéia de que décimo-primeiro sentido é aquele. Aliás... não conheço nenhum além do nono, já me perdi nas contas há muito tempo... quem souber me ilumine...**

**P.S. 4: É sobre o P.S. 3, e isso fica só entre nós, hein? Sei lá, já que normalmente tem um órgão pra cada sentido (olhos, nariz, etc.), acho que esse sentido número 11 não deve ser algo que preste... o Shaka ficou muito estressado quando tiraram a concentração dele, né? Mas abafa o caso... afinal, não quero perder os meus cinco! **

**P.S. 5: Momento reflexão... o Shaka é bem criativo. De onde ele tira tanto sentido? Que coisa, não?**

**P.S. 6: Aos fanáticos por Tekken que queiram me criticar, aquele combo eu inventei. Tem cara que eu fico escolhendo que botão eu aperto num jogo de luta, né? Aperto tudo ao mesmo tempo, e seja o que Zeus quiser (mas geralmente dá certo!).**

**P.S. 7: Siiim, eu escrevo demais, e adoro P.S.'s! (mostrando a língua). E, como sou taurina e teimosa (né, Maia?), vou botar mais um só pra encher o saco!**

**P.S. 8: Nenhum joystick sofreu maus tratos durante a produção da fic, eu não teria grana pra comprar outro, mesmo...**

**Beijoooos... e até o próximo capítulo! ; ) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Huhuuu, olha eu aqui 'tra veeez! Para o segundo cap!!! Era pra eu ter postado os dois juntos, mas houve um acidente de percurso, hehehe! Detalhe, né: primeira fic com mais de um capítulo que eu concluo!!! \o/ Menina de responsa!**

**Er... Maia... tá aqui neste cap aquilo que... que você me pediu... (cora muito). Espero que goste, e que me desculpe, também, porque é minha primeira experiência do gênero...**

**Enjoooy... (cruzando todos os dedos ansiosamente).**

00000

June retribuiu o olhar de Shun. Parecia muito nervosa.

- Er... não gostou de me ver, Shun?

- Pelo contrário! Mas... o que foi, June?

- A Kao me pediu pra avisar que a senhorita Lomadopoulos passou aqui no Santuário. Tinha um compromisso inadiável e não poderia ficar pra jantar... e que nem sabia se ia ter outro.

Shun não pôde conter um suspiro de alívio.

- Ufa!

- Parece satisfeito, Shun – June não conseguiu conter um sorriso – Não parecia muito animado pra esse jantar... por quê?

- Eu e meu medo de chatear os outros... eu nunca quis jantar com ela. Mas entre, eu conto tudo...

Com um sorriso maior ainda, June adentrou o templo.

---

Nas proximidades, dois vultos cochichavam, ocultos pela sombra de uma árvore...

- Acha que ele acreditou, Di?

- Claro, Kao! Por que June mentiria? E depois, se fosse mentira, a própria megera apareceria, não é?

Kaoru deu uma risadinha.

- Parece que você detestou aquela mulher...

- E não é pra menos! Mulherzinha metida...

- Mas a June poderia ter armado pra Helena não aparecer... e se o Shun desconfiar disso?

- Ele adoraria, querida! Agora é que ele está animado com o jantar!

Os dois, esperançosos, se beijam, na expectativa da formação de um novo casal no Santuário...

---

Shun e June estavam na sala de jantar. Shun acabara de narrar a ela suas desventuras com a atriz maluca. June riu um pouquinho e reparou na mesa posta para dois.

- Hummm... lasanha...

- Minha especialidade – Shun sorriu, satisfeito com o rosto esperançoso da amazona – Mas você ia sair, June?

- Sim, a Kao tinha me chamado, mas ela foi lá na minha casa agora há pouco dizer que não ia poder mais... e me pediu pra passar o recado da Lomadopoulos, também. Mas como sabe disso?

- É que... – Shun corou ligeiramente – você está linda...

June realmente estava muito produzida. Usava um vestido preto um pouco acima do joelho, que era um pouco justo, deixando à mostra suas formas bem-torneadas. O decote não era vulgar, mas valorizava muito bem seus seios. As costas estavam nuas, e seus longos cabelos estavam presos num coque com aparência desleixada, o que deixava mechas douradas à solta insinuantemente. Usava sandálias de salto médio, também pretos.

- Muito obrigada – a loira agradeceu o elogio, também muito vermelha – Bom, eu... eu vou indo, então...

- Espera, June! – Shun segurou o pulso da moça (aparentemente ele nem tinha percebido isso). June se virou, surpresa e muito corada.

- Er... o que foi, Shun?

- Bem... – o cavaleiro hesitou um pouco – É que... já que nós estamos aqui... e sem compromisso nenhum... e a lasanha tá pronta... e a musse de chocolate também, por que não jantamos juntos?

June pestanejou.

- Shun?

- Que foi? Não está de dieta, está?

- Claro que não, seu bobo! – June riu, nervosa – É só que eu nunca pensei que você um dia... bem... deixa pra lá... eu aceito, então! Sei que cozinha muito bem!

- Então deixa eu colocar uma musiquinha... e vamos comer antes que esfrie!

---

O jantar transcorreu num clima ameno. A conversa fluía fácil entre os dois amigos. Entre uma e outra garfada de lasanha, relembravam tempos felizes na Ilha de Andrômeda, comentavam sobre o filme recém-lançado nos cinemas e se perguntavam mutuamente sobre livros e filmes. O vinho tinto relaxava os ânimos, mas os dois eram suficientemente moderados para não beberem além da conta.

- Aah... – Suspirou June, terminando a última colherada de musse de chocolate – Você é mesmo um excelente cozinheiro, Shun! Estava tudo delicioso!

- Hahaha, obrigado! Por que não vamos pra sala de estar continuar a conversa? E ouvir uma musiquinha?

June aceitou, claro. Os dois se sentaram no sofá e continuaram a conversa amena. A iluminação era sutil, e a música _lounge_ tocava baixinho. O ambiente perfeito, a companhia perfeita...

Faltava a conversa perfeita. Nem precisava ser um assunto. Só uma frasezinha, que Shun custou a enunciar...

- Er... ééé... June?

- Sim, Shun?

- Quer... er... aiaiai... aah... _querdançarcomigo_?

- Como?

- Dançar, June... quer dançar?

June sorriu e se levantou do sofá, seguida por Shun. Não precisou dizer nada; apenas passou o braço sobre o ombro do cavaleiro, que ficou estático. Com um leve sorriso, a amazona pegou o braço de Shun e o colocou em torno de sua cintura fina.

A música nem era romântica, mas tinha uma batida lenta e envolvente. O casal girava lentamente no mesmo lugar, o rosto de June apoiado sobre o ombro de Shun, cujo coração batia muito depressa...

- Shun... – Sussurrou a loira, bem perto de sua orelha – Que perfume bom...

Shun sorriu levemente, apertando a amazona contra si. June deslizava o rosto pelo pescoço do rapaz, aspirando o perfume masculino, inebriada. De quando em quando, depositava pequenos beijos naquela pele delicada.

Já fazia bem uns cinco minutos em que aquela cena se desenrolava, e o cavaleiro teve a ligeira percepção de que já não conseguia ouvir mais a música. Levou alguns segundos para perceber que já não dançavam mais; as carícias delicadas de June o haviam desnorteado. Ao mesmo tempo, percebeu a sala mais quente. Sua respiração começava a se acelerar, e ele podia quase sentir June na mesma situação.

- June... eu... – murmurou Shun, ligeiramente aturdido.

- Shhh... não fala nada... – Fez June, o rosto mergulhado naqueles cabelos verdes – Me deixa aqui mais um pouquinho...

June já não dava beijinhos espalhados, mas deslizava os lábios macios por todo o pescoço de Shun. Este, ligeiramente ofegante, sentiu as pernas tremerem; uma sensação diferente tomava conta dele, uma fraqueza deliciosa. Acabou por se sentar (ou quase cair) de volta no sofá, com June em seu colo.

June encarou aqueles olhos verdes; estavam opacos, dominados por aquelas novas sensações. Sorriu docemente, passando a beijar cada pedaço daquele rosto tão adorado, culminando por beijar demoradamente o canto dos lábios do rapaz, já intumescidos e rubros.

Shun não resistiu e puxou June delicadamente para si, beijando-a doce, mas intensamente. Ao mesmo tempo, deslizava suas mãos pelas costas nuas da moça, em movimentos sinuosos. Desceu seus lábios para o pescoço da amazona, retribuindo-lhe, e June jogou sua cabeça para trás, mostrando-se receptiva às ações do rapaz e acariciando os cabelos de seu amado. As mãos de Shun já haviam ido até as belas pernas da guerreira, subindo lentamente e erguendo um pouco seu vestido. Foi então que... parou!

- O que foi, Shun?

- Não quero que pense... que eu armei tudo isso... – Murmurou Shun, ofegante, o rosto vermelho e assustado. Ia se levantar, mas June o puxou para mais um beijo.

- Não penso isso... – Ia dizendo entre beijos – mas se você tivesse mesmo planejado tudo... eu só poderia agradecer...

Shun cedeu à investida da loira e retomou suas carícias com mais intensidade. Com uma de suas mãos desfez o coque de June, enquanto a outra já se encontrava no alto das curvilíneas coxas da garota, acariciando sua parte interna, e arrancando de sua dona suspiros satisfeitos. June não deixou por menos e retirou a camisa do rapaz, jogando a peça de roupa longe e acariciando-lhe o belo tronco.

Shun não agüentava mais aquela tensão; suas calças pareciam apertá-lo, sufocá-lo... nunca estivera tão excitado, e já era perceptível o volume em sua calça social. June também percebeu, pois parou de beijá-lo e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Shun... eu quero você... _agora_...

Shun suspirou. Também desejava aquela mulher, como nunca. Sorriu, apenas, e se levantou do sofá com June em seus braços. Levou-a a seu quarto e a depositou delicadamente em sua cama. Não se deitou imediatamente, porém; sentou-se na beira da cama e começou a retirar delicadamente as sandálias da moça, jogando-as a um canto. Depois, deitou-se a seu lado e começou a acariciar ternamente o rosto delicado de June; eram carícias comportadas, mas por alguma razão a deixavam arrepiada.

O cavaleiro se deitou sobre ela e a beijou intensamente. June desabotoava as calças de Shun, que se levantou por um momento para se desfazer inteiramente delas e libertar sua ereção. June sorriu maliciosamente ao vislumbrá-la e o puxou novamente sobre si. Shun, ofegante, percebeu que não resistiria por muito tempo; já trêmulo de desejo, despiu June lentamente, revelando seu corpo escultural.

Finalmente estavam os dois nus, seus corpos iluminados apenas pelo luar tênue que entrava pela janela. Shun beijou os lábios de June e começou a deslizar sua boca por todo o corpo da amazona, suavemente, numa espécie de adoração. Deteve-se por um momento em seus seios firmes, lambendo delicadamente os mamilos rosados. June gemeu baixinho. Satisfeito com o resultado, Shun desceu mais um pouco, para o umbigo... pulou um pedaço, levando os lábios até as coxas da moça, e começou a subir, lambendo aquela pele suada...

June abafou um gritinho quando a língua quente e úmida de Shun alcançou sua delicada feminilidade, lambendo-a devagar. Descontrolada, levou as mãos trêmulas aos cabelos de Shun, empurrando-os, querendo sentir sua boca mais apertada contra si.

- Aah... não demore... venha... por Zeus... – Implorava June, a respiração entrecortada.

Sentindo-a finalmente pronta, Shun parou de estimular o clitóris já túrgido e subiu, encarando sua amada por um momento intenso, enquanto se posicionava. Então, buscou a boca vermelha de June, tomando seus lábios no mesmo momento em que finalmente a deflorava.

Sentiu os lábios de June apertarem os seus com força, sufocando um gemido, e parou, temendo tê-la machucado.

- Você está bem? – Sussurrou Shun, genuinamente preocupado, erguendo um pouco o rosto para encará-la – Se quiser que eu pare...

- Não se _atreva_ a parar agora, Shun de Andrômeda! – Murmurou June em resposta, ofegante, os olhos fechados, arrancando um sorriso do rapaz – Me faça sua... me possua, Shun!

Com o sinal verde, Shun começou a mover os quadris vagarosamente, para que June pudesse se acostumar a tê-lo dentro de si. Os lábios da moça estavam em um meio-sorriso, soltando gemidos profundos. Percebia-se que a garota começava a perder o controle de si, e murmurava palavras desconexas enquanto puxava Shun ao seu encontro, aprofundando a penetração. Shun, ao perceber o desejo de sua amada, atendeu-o, e passou a penetrá-la com mais vigor. Gemia e ofegava, sentindo-se maravilhosamente uno com aquela amazona que sempre povoara seus sonhos...

- June... eu... não vou resistir muito tempo... aaah...

- Então não resista... vem, querido... vem todo pra mim...

A doce sensação de ser um só com o ser amado... o prazer primal, não aquele pecaminoso, mas o amor sublime, em que os corpos extasiados são apenas instrumentos para a fusão de duas almas apaixonadas...

A cama rangia enquanto os dois amantes possuíam um ao outro, e a deliciosa escalada de sensações que experimentavam pela primeira vez evoluía em direção ao um pico inimaginável... os dois gritavam o nome de seu amado, extasiados, e seus movimentos ficavam cada vez mais frenéticos, desesperados pelo clímax...

E ele veio, uma poderosa descarga elétrica que tomava aqueles dois corpos sôfregos, tirando-lhes as forças e arrancando-lhes os mais profundos gemidos de satisfação, os mais puros suspiros de prazer. Esgotado, Shun se deitou sobre a amazona, abraçando-a forte, enquanto juntos tentavam controlar novamente os corações acelerados e a respiração ofegante. Ainda dentro dela, tentava absorver aquela sensação de unidade.

- Shun... – Murmurou June – Eu... eu me entreguei a você... de corpo e alma, sabia? Porque... eu o amo... desesperadamente... e eu estava falando com a Kaoru... eu não queria te perder, meu amor... e quando fiquei sabendo do encon...

Shun a calou com um beijo.

- Eu também te amo, meu bem – Sussurrou Shun – Desde sempre... só não tinha coragem de chegar... e dizer...

- Depois de tudo parece até fácil, não?

Os dois riram e se beijaram com ternura.

- Dorme aqui comigo?

- Dormir? Acho que não...

E lá se vão os dois outra vez...

---

Na Casa de Peixes, outro casal se recuperava de quentes momentos de amor... abraçados, curtiam aquela preguicinha do "depois":

- Di...

- Hm?

- Será que aqueles dois se ajeitaram, finalmente?

Afrodite deu uma risadinha, apertando Kaoru contra si.

- Kao, querida... a June ainda não voltou, né?

- Sim, mas... não deve ter rolado nada...

- Por que acha isso?

- Do jeito que o Shun é, devem estar conversando até agora... aquele ali é tão inocente, coitado...

Dite sorriu, apenas. Como bom cavaleiro de ouro tinha os sentidos muito desenvolvidos, mas resolveu guardar para si algumas coisinhas que ele andou escutando naquela noite...

- Tem razão, benzinho... tem razão... agora vem cá, vem...

00000

**Cabôôô...**

**Espero que tenha gostado, Maia! E que não tenha ficado muito boba AQUELA parte, hihihi! Decidi maneirar um pouquinho... Quem sabe um dia não escrevo algo mais forte? Mais uma vez, happy... ei, que é isso???**

**MDM- Saraaaa!!! Aqui!!!**

**LUNE- Ei, Mask... beleza?**

**MDM- **_**Io **_**vim aqui te desejar um níver lindo, **_**mia ragazza **_**do **_**cuore**__**io te amo... felice anniversario, amore mio...**_

**LUNE- ¬¬ Comovente... mas você veio só pra dizer isso?**

**MDM- Claro que não! Meu presente, Lune! Vou cantar pra **_**mia bambina!**_

**LUNE- Ah, Zeus... cadê meu tampão de ouvido?**

**SAGA- Eei... estamos aqui também! Também vamos fazer essa homenagem pra Maia, ela nos adora!**

**KANON- É, e o Máscara vai cantar uma música que não dá pra cantar sozinho! A gente estudou italiano a semana toda!**

**DITE- Aai, minha santa, tô na fiiic!!! Beleza, Lune? AMEI minha participação, hihihi! E claro que vou cantar tambééém!!!**

**LUNE- Vocês também???**

**MDM (conformado)- **_**Si...**__**io non **_**posso cantar sozinho, é um quarteto que canta... prontos, rapazes???**

**SAGA/KANON- MANDA VER!!!**

**DITE (aquecimento vocal)- Dó mi sol mi dóóó... ré fá lá fá rééé... mi sol si sol miii...**

**TODOS- ¬¬°**

**MDM- **_**Dio santo**_**, pra que isso tudo???**

**DITE- A Lune sabe, estudou música... tem que aquecer a voz... como é o arpejo de fá, mesmo, Lu-chan?**

**MDM/SAGA/KANON- DAAAANE-SE!!!**

**DITE- Tá bom… que estresse…**

**Uma melodia começa a tocar... Lune se espanta...**

**LUNE- Aah, não acredito que vão cantar **_**essa **_**música!**

**MDM- Falei que ia ser surpresa... um, dois, três...**

_La notte scivola sul mondo  
Che si addormenterà  
E la luna vestirà d'argento  
Il mare e le città  
E tu mi mancherai  
Più ancora  
Quanto non lo sai  
Continuerò a credere che  
Siamo un'anima, io e te  
E ti amerò comunque, lo so  
Anche se non sei con me  
Io ti amerò  
Ti porterò con me nel sole  
Nei sogni che farò  
Ruberò i colori del mattino  
E un cielo limpido  
Su cui dipingerò il tuo viso  
E sorriderò  
Continuerò a credere che  
Siamo un'anima, io e te  
E ti amerò comunque, lo so  
Anche se non sei con me  
_

_Mi manchi più che mai stasera  
Quanto non lo sai..._

_Continuerò a credere che  
Siamo un'anima, io e te  
E ti amerò comunque, lo so  
Anche se non sei con me  
Io ti amerò_

**Tradução:**

_A noite traz seu mundo  
Que adormecerá  
E a lua cobrirá de prata  
O mar e a cidade  
E você me fará falta  
Mais ainda  
Você não sabe quanto  
Continuará a acreditar que  
Somos uma só alma, eu e você  
E te amarei seja como for, você sabe  
Mesmo que você não esteja comigo  
Eu te amarei  
Te levarei comigo ao sol  
Nos sonhos que construíremos  
Roubaremos as cores da manhã  
E um céu limpo  
Acima que colorirá sua face  
E sorrirá  
Continuará a crer que  
Somos uma só alma, eu e você  
E te amarei seja como for, eu sei  
Mesmo que você não esteja comigo  
Me faz falta mais que nunca esta noite  
O quanto você não sabe_

_Continuará a acreditar que  
Somos uma só alma, eu e você  
E te amarei seja como for, você sabe  
Mesmo que você não esteja comigo  
Eu te amarei  
_

**LUNE- Ah, Zeus... que lindooo... pra quem não conhece, esta música é "Ti Amerò", do Il Divo...**** gente, eu amo essa música... e vocês cantaram tão direitinho, rapazes!**

**MDM (cheio de si)- Claro! **_**Io**_** falei que ia fazer uma bela surpresa...**

**Saga e Kanon se batem as mãos, comemorando.**

**DITE- Sim, eu fui demais... gostou do meu agudo???**

**MDM- **_**Ma **_**o italiano do Kanon tava sofrível...**

**KANON- Não enche! O importante foi essa homenagem...**

**SAGA- Isso aí! Feliz aniversário, doutora! Beijos geminianos...**

**KANON- Er... digo o mesmo...**

**DITE- Gostou da fic, linda??? Te adoramooos!!! Precisamos nos falar no MSN de novo... beijoooos!!!**

**MDM- Parabéns, **_**amore mio... **_**você sabe que não tenho ciúmes desses gêmeos porque sou o melhor...**

**DITE- ¬¬ Uiai...**

**LUNE- Espero do fundo do coração que tenha gostado. Não sei se ficou à sua altura, mas tentei fazer o meu melhor... você sabe que eu te adoro ! Mil felicidades, beijoooooooos!!!**


End file.
